Time To Say Goodbye
by Zen Hikari
Summary: "Jadi ini perpisahan?" Ichigo yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Hanya sementara, Ichi." Bisik Rukia.  Another IchiRuki. RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read

**Time To Say Goodbye**

Ichigo memandang mata violet Rukia dalam-dalam. Berusaha meyakinkan orang di hadapannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa dirinya akan tetap hidup. Bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama. Bahwa mereka juga akan memenangkan _Winter War_ ini.

Rukia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kali ini bukan main-main dan yang mereka hadapi adalah Aizen juga Espada-Espada terkuatnya, bukan _Hollow_ kelas rendah yang bisa ditebas dengan mudah. Ini perang.

"Ichi…"

"Hm?"

Rukia balik memandang mata Ichigo, "apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

Jujur saja, Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ichigo juga takut kalau ia harus merasakan kehilangan lagi.

"Ya… " pemuda itu membawa Rukia dalam pelukannya. "kita pasti baik-baik saja."

**xxxx**

Napas Ichigo terengah, dadanya teras sesak. Akhirnya dia juga yang harus berhadapan dengan Aizen. Semua kekuatan yang ia miliki seolah terkuras habis karena usahanya untuk melumpuhkan sang penguasa Hueco Mundo itu. Aizen memang berhasil ia kalahkan, tapi ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya sekarang. Apa ia bisa bertahan dengan tubuh yang nyaris ambruk?

Apa bisa ia membuktikan kata-katanya pada Rukia waktu itu?

Tubuh Ichigo terhempas kebelakang dengan keras. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

Belum. Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

'Tuhan… aku belum mau mati.'

Suara panik Rukia adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

"Ichigo!"

**xxxx**

Kelopak mata Ichigo perlahan mulai terbuka. Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk lewat kendela kamarnya.

Ya,, sekarang ini Ichigo berada di tempat yang ia kenali sebagai kamarnya.

"Kurosaki-kun… syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

Dilihatnya Inoue berkata sambil menyusut air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Di dekat gadis itu juga ada Chad dan Ishida. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

Ichigo berusaha untuk duduk. Namun ada yang aneh.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan reatsu mereka semua. Ia juga tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Rukia.

Ichigo memandang teman-temannya secara bergantian, " apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Inoue tampak sedikit gugup. "Kurosaki-kun…. Sebenarnya…"

"Ada apa?" desak Ichigo/

"Ichigo," Ishida sedikit mendekati Ichigo sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "maaf, tapi sekarang kau bukan lagi seorang Shinigami. Kau kehilangan kekuatan Shinigami-mu."

Beberapa saat yang terasa di ruangan itu hanyalah keheningan yang meyesakkan.

"Begitu…" pandangan Ichigo teralih pada hujan yang mulai turun.

Sesak.

Mereka semua diam. Inikah konsekuensi yang harus Ichigo terima? Kemenangan mereka harus ditukar dengan kekuatan Ichigo?

Dan Ichigo tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Apa ia harus merasa lega? Atau justru takut? Karena ini akan membuatnya kehilangan sekali lagi.

"Di mana Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan pandangan mata yang tidak lepas dari hujan yang makin deras.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia pergi ke tempat Urahara-san." Kali ini Inoue yang menjawab.

Sedikit tertatih, Ichigo berdiri kemudian mulai berjalan keluar diiringi tatapan heran teman-temannya.

Chad segera menyusul Ichigo dan memegang lengan pemuda itu sebelum tangannya sempat membuka pintu di hadapannya. "kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Rukia." Jawab Ichigo

"Tapi kau masih harus istirahat," Inoue berkata dengan sedikit keras.

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari Chad, "aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa menunggu protes lebih banyak lagi dari mereka, Ichigo segera keluar dari kamarnya dan segera berjalan menembus hujan setelah sebelumnya mengabaikan panggilan cemas dari Yuzu dan Karin.

**xxxx**

Ichigo terus memacu langkahnya semakin cepat. Ia harus menemukan Rukia. Hujan ini bukan halangan. Ia harus cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Mengikuti insting, Ichigo membelokkan kakinya ke arah taman. Benar saja, di sana ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Ichigo merasa langkahnya begitu berat saat ia berjalan ke tempat gadis itu. Saat ini Rukia sedang duduk di bangku putih yang ada di sana. Tubuhnya diguyur hujan tanpa ampun, sama seperti Ichigo.

"Rukia…"

Rukia mendongak untuk memandang mata coklat Ichigo.

"Ichi…" gadis itu menelan ludah paksa, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. "kenapa?"

Ichigo tidak mengeri apa maksud dari kata 'kenapa' Rukia itu. Sekarang yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berlutut untuk di depan Rukia dan memegang tangan gadis itu.

Dingin.

Walaupun saat ini Rukia menggunakan Gigai, namun Ichigo bisa merasakan kalau tangan yang ia genggam ini gemetaran dan terasa dingin.

"Maaf," suara Ichigo terdengar lirih.

Rukia tersenyum, pahit, "untuk apa?"

"Semuanya…." Ichigo memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Jangan bodoh, Ichi," Rukia balas menggenggam tangan orang yang beberapa waktu terakhir menempati urutan teratas di hatinya itu. "bukannya kita menang? Aizen juga berhasil kau kalahkan 'kan? Kita semua baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tidak dengan kita berdua, Rukia." Entah kenapa suara Ichigo terdengar sedikit memelas. Begitu putus asa.

Rukia tidak tahan lagi, air matanya mengalir deras, bercampur dengan hujan yang seolah enggan berhenti.

"Ini hanya sementara." Rukia kembali tersenyum. "dan kita pasti baik-baik saja. Kau harus yakin itu… Ichi."

Kata-kata Rukia barusan seperti mantra yang mengembalikan sedikit harapan di diri pemuda berambut orange tersebut. Inilah yang membuatnya meras nyaman berada di dekat Rukia. Gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, dalam situasi apapun.

"Jadi…" Ichigo seperti enggan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "kapan kau kembali ke _Soul Society_?"

"Nii-sama dan Renji akan menjemputku besok. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan di sini."

'Besok? Secepat itukah?'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?"

"Aku akan datang lagi. Aku janji."

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk. Meski di hatinya ada perasaan tidak rela.

**x.x **

**It's time to say goodbye, right?**

Hujan sudah lama berhenti. Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia memilih untuk berdiri di tepian danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman itu.

Hening

"Jadi ini perpisahan?" Ichigo yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Hanya sementara, Ichi." Bisik Rukia

Ada jeda diantara mereka. Sampai…

"Rukia…"

"Apa?" Rukia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo.

"_Aishiteru_."

Rukia mendadak salah tingkah. Ucapan Ichigo barusan membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Dan itu membuat Ichigo tidak tahan untuk menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tahu. Bodoh!" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Degup jantungnya terasa tidak beraturan.

Ichigo segera memeluk Rukia. Erat. Seakan gadis itu tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

Rukia tergagap, "I..Ichigo?"

"Sekali saja," pelukan Ichigo semakin kuat. "sekali saja/… katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo dan berkata pelan namun terdengar penuh keyakinan.

"_Aishiteru_, Ichigo."

**End**

**AN :** Halo minna-san!

Saya buat IchiRuki lagi :) padahal fic yang lainnya belum selesai ^_^! Semoga romance di fic ini tidak terlalu lebay, ya hehehe (walaupun saya tidak yakin kalau nuansa romance-nya kerasa :P)

Maaf kalau di sini saya buat Ichi sama Ruki pisah, *ditabok IchiRuki FC* tapi setidaknya mereka tetep bilang aishiteru, kan? *ngebela diri nih*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna-san

Akhir kata: RnR, please…


End file.
